


A Song for You

by Captain_Cho



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cho/pseuds/Captain_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How their relationship is, from A Song for You's crew's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopismydrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/gifts).



She had heard it before, gossips about them, a relationship between a certain fishy hyung and maknae from a very well-known idol, Super Junior. The gossips weren’t big enough to be made as a scandal, for the Super Junior’s members were known for their brotherly relationship between each other. But still, the gossips were there, lightly flying around in the air, gently carried away by the wind to be caught by curious ears. But no one made it as something big, no one talked about it like they talked about other artists scandals. So she never gave a thought about them, the gossips were there, she had heard it before, but that’s all that happened. She rarely met with all super junior’s members at the same time anyway until today, at one of the program she worked at, A Song For You.

There were whispers between them, the light touch on the back in the middle of filming break, the hugs and playful act. She saw them all, but choose to ignore because all of super junior’s members were just like them, playful and care to each other. Until he caught Donghae’s little acts when the MCs were talking about a certain picture sent by Shindong and out of nowhere he glanced at Kyuhyun, took his palm and massaged it gently. She was surprised to see how natural it was for Donghae to do that and Kyuhyun didn’t even complain or got surprised. He showed none reaction, though when she looked a bit closer, she could see how he enjoyed the little care given by his hyung.

She paid more attention at them and she could see those things that see couldn’t choose to be ignored. Those things that tell apart their special relationship and the rest of super junior’s. The stolen glances when one of them was smiling or laughing, those playful whispers, how Donghae massaged his other palm when he was done with the other one, how Kyuhyun would lean on him when the filming break came, resting his head on Donghae’s shoulder and closed his eyes in peace. Every little act, every little words, every little glances and gazes between them were screaming love and adoration to each other. They didn’t overdo it, they even rarely made those couple’s public display of affections like a usually couple would. They just did what usually Super Junior’s brotherly relationship did, but the love was there, and she could see it.

 

***

They were done with the filming of A Song For You and were preparing to get back to dorm when Donghae sat next to him and took his palm again, massaged it gently

“what are you doing, hyung? People are watching”

“nah, they were too busy cleaning everything up.” Came the absentmindedly answer

“why are you here anyway? have you done with your belongings?” he frowned a bit and looked around, careful if there were people watching them.

“yep. And I can see you’ve done as well. While we’re waiting for the others to finish, here, let me teach you something. If you massage the place in your palm, just below your thumb and a little bit at the center like this, it will good for your stomach” Donghae said as he showed him, massaged his palm with more pressure than before.

“OUCH, what the hell, it hurts” He frowned and took his hand away in reflect

“Ssh, language, Hyun.” Donghae was trying to take his hand back, but Kyuhyun was refusing and hiding it instead. “It’s okay, I’ll try to be gentle. Promise” He grinned widely when he could see their maknae was scared of him.

“Look, it’s not that hurt right?” he once again massaged Kyuhyun’s palm.

“still hurt, but tolerable” Kyuhyun mumbled a bit.

“if it hurts like before, that means there’s something wrong with your stomach. You did complain about stomachache few days ago right? Here, if you do it gently like this, it will slowly make your stomach feel better.” He said slowly.

“I never told you about that, and I never complained to you either” He frowned slightly.

“you didn’t told me, but don’t think I wouldn’t know, silly. I may not be able to be by your side every seconds and every day. But don’t think I don’t care about you. I only have one boyfriend here to care, right?” He laughed lightly and patted Kyuhyun’s head.

Kyuhyun was quiet for a moment. There was something warm in his heart whenever Donghae did that, showed him how much he care for him.

When they were finally done and was getting back to their van, Kyuhyun was leaning to him, whispering a small “love you” and pecked his cheeks lightly before walking faster to catch up with Ryeowook and Sungmin in front of them. Donghae was only grinning widely, feeling happy. It’s not every day his younger boyfriend dare to give out a little PDA in a public place.

Not too far from them, a pair of curious eyes belongs to a certain crew was following their every single movement with a smile on her face.

“So, they’re not just gossips”

***

A few days after that day, she was watching Kyuhyun’s perform on music bank, muttering to herself how amazing and breathtaking his performance was, when some of her friends came and took a seat next to her, also watching and gossiping about that new ballad singer. When it was announced that he was getting the first place, she could see Donghae came right to the stage and hugged him tightly. Her friends was busy screaming by surprised, gossiping more about their special interaction, whether it was true or just a brotherly relationship. She glanced at them and smiled a bit, knowing the truth behind it all. But she kept her mouth shut, maybe she wasn’t the only one who knew about their special relationship, but she wouldn’t tell anyone, she wouldn’t make it big. Just like other crew and people out there who knew their relationship, intentionally or unintentionally like she did. she felt content just by watching their moment together. And she too, knew that their love was just too beautiful to be ruined by stupid scandals.

“Don’t just gossiping around you two, when you know nothing. Go back to your place.. shoo shoo” 

 

_The gossips about a certain fishy member of Super Junior and their maknae were there, lightly flying around in the air, gently carried away by the wind to be caught by curious ears. But no one made it big, no one talked about it like they talked about other artists scandals, no one bad-mouthed it. Some reporters were trying to get a word about them, but some people wouldn’t say a single thing and even some of them hiding it, saying the exactly opposite. Not because they didn’t know the truth, but because they all knew how beautiful their love is and how they wanted to protect the sweet relationship between them._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A fic after a long period of hiatus. It's been so long since the last time I write, forgive me for the lack of feelings and the hurried plot, and of course bad grammar. English isn't my primary language any way.
> 
> A gift for Kpopismydrug, one of the best KyuHae writer out there.. This fic won't match your fics at all, but still.. I wanna give something to thank you for making lots of wonderful Kyuhae fics and fills my day with their love <3 
> 
> Inspired from Donghae's little act at a song for you, how natural it was for him to do that.. and it's just.. sweet <3 o <3
> 
> Forgive me for the wrong information I had in the fic, I dont know much about hand massaging and all..   
> Anyway, thank you for reading~ Kyuhae only for you~ Cheers!
> 
> -Captain_Cho-


End file.
